


overwhelmed colliding atoms keep me from my sleep

by advisortotheadvisor



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, could be read as platonic or pre-slash, the win-win of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advisortotheadvisor/pseuds/advisortotheadvisor
Summary: You'd think it'd be easier to fall asleep after saving the world, but the fact that Jackie was staring at the ceiling at 3am proved otherwise.
Relationships: Max Miller & Jackie Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	overwhelmed colliding atoms keep me from my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'caught on fire' by Holmes. takes place the night after the season two finally

It’d been roughly fifteen hours since Jackie Sanders helped prevent a bunch of earthquake-creating weirdos from completing their evil plans and she couldn't. Fucking. Sleep.

She flipped her pillow for what must be for the tenth time, trying to decide which side was cooler. She kicked her blankets off before pulling them over her again. The snores of her roommates taunted her with what’s taking forever for her to achieve. She flipped the pillow one more time before deciding actually getting some sleep was going to be impossible.

Maybe the other resident Raven insomniac would be awake too.

She shuffled out of the room, mindful of the other half a dozen students in the room as she dug her sketchbook out of her bag and crept into the common room with one of her blankets still draped around her shoulders like a cape. Sitting at one of the tables, computer in front of him like always, was Max. He typed furiously, but spared her a quick glance up, a smile, and a wave at the sound of her footsteps.

She dropped heavily in the chair next to him, snatching one of the pencils laying on the table. She didn't know why, but the middle of the night was always when she did her best drawing. Maybe she just had fucked-up productivity.

“You shouldn't be up this late,” Max said after five minutes of silence (a record for him) like this wasn't a biweekly occurrence. “Studies say that teenagers need nine and a half hours of sleep per night.”

“So shouldn't you be asleep, Maximillian?”

He shrugged, a short and twitchy movement. “Touché.” The clacking of his fingers against the keyboard slowed. “I just couldn't get to sleep, I guess. Is that why you’re up?”

She raised her eyebrows in the most obvious “duh!” facial expression she could muster, which was enough for Max to take the hint because he mumbled an affirmation to himself before going back to his laptop.

She sketched a rough outline of a sword before her curiosity overtook her. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Editing the Wikipedia page for Jurassic Park.”

“You are such a dork,” she said as she went back to her sword, her tone reaching the middle ground between ‘affectionate' and ‘mocking.’

They lapsed into the easy silence that always defined nights like this, when both of their minds wouldn't shut up long enough for them to get some sleep. No words, just quietly coexisting as they went on with their separate tasks. Max switched between tabs a couple times – various Wikipedia pages, an online game, a movie review site – as Jackie put the finishing touches on her sword and moved onto drawing a pulse rifle from Aliens (one of the few movies Max had made her watch that she'd actually enjoyed.)

Max's movements continued to slow down until he was just staring at the screen of his computer unblinkingly. Jackie wondered if she should ask him if something was wrong or maybe force him to go to bed, but he started talking before she could decide on a plan of action.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked, finally shutting his laptop.

“Dude, it’s like 3 AM.”

Max blinked, unperturbed.

“…Whaddya have in mind, Maximillian?”

* * *

It was ridiculously corny to claim something as ‘theirs', especially since they'd known each other for all of four months, but Toy Story was, undeniably, _their_ movie. The one that started this whole opposites-attract, straight-from-a-sitcom friendship they had.

She popped a bag of popcorn, pulling it from the microwave a second before the timer went off and therefore waking up everyone in the clubhouse as Max set up the movie and situated himself on the couch.

She plopped the bowl in his lap and propped her legs up on the coffee table, tugging her blanket firmly over them. Max stole a corner of the blanket to pull over his own legs as the familiar Disney castle appeared on-screen.

Watching movies with Max was always a Thing because he wasn't one of those people who was content to just watch a movie; there had to be a constant running commentary of reactions and quips and random fun-facts. If Louis ever made them compete against the Eagles over Toy Story trivia, she’d be all set.

Despite the constant noise from her companion and the movie itself, her eyelids started to feel too heavy and her blinks grew longer until she woke up during Buzz's existential crisis and realized she'd missed the last twenty minutes of the plot. She tried to force herself to stay awake, but damn it, after weeks of conspiracy theories and hypnotism and evil moms, she _deserved_ some rest and didn't want to push it away after spending the night desperately trying fall asleep.

So, she pulled the blanket more firmly around her, leaned against Max's bony shoulder and let his voice lull her to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that there isnt more content of these two is frankly a crime. hit me up on fivefourthreetwobutnottheone for more greenhouse academy shit or if you want to see me post cringe about my other hyperfixations


End file.
